


Serendipity — Интуиция

by Synant



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: У Майка Хэндсона дерьмовый день, — дерьмовая неделя если точнее, — и теперь он в лесу один, без плана к отступлению. Но тут кое-кто приходит ему на помощь.





	Serendipity — Интуиция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020520) by [VividEscapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividEscapist/pseuds/VividEscapist). 



> While nearly decades (almost) past since my request, there it is! Thanks VividEscapist for permission and patience.
> 
> В примечаниях к тексту автор добавляет, что ориентировался на возраст детей Майка в сериале (1х21), где, как кажется автору, тем восемь и пять лет, соответственно, так как нигде не указан их возраст.
> 
> Было написано для New York's Finest Forever Ficathon Week на АО3 в 2016 году.
> 
> Благодарность автору фика за разрешение на перевод.
> 
> И бете ...за название.

 

 

**2010**

Пожалуй, взобраться на дерево — это довольно смелый поступок. Майк был уверен в том, что может взобраться на любое дерево в хорошую погоду, но непрекращающаяся головная боль и сильная слабость, напоминали ему о том, что сегодня был один _не_ из тех дней. А ещё об этом напоминали некоторые другие факторы: он был вооружён непривычным оружием и упакован в защитную экипировку, словно член группы по захвату вооружённых преступников. О, и ещё одно, — на улице было чертовски жарко.

Сперва Майк услышал _хруст_ , и сразу перестал чувствовать хоть что-либо под своими ногами. И даже не успев пробормотать: «Дерьмо», — Майк во всей красе почувствовал на себе закон притяжения, который тянул его к земле с высоты шести футов. У него получилось перевернуться в воздухе так, чтобы упасть на бок, — и хоть чуть-чуть ослабить неприятные ощущения в теле, — но затем он понял, что это всё, на что он способен. Помимо cтона боли.

— Кажется, вам больно, — раздался голос сзади.

Майк быстро полез за оружием, но там было пусто и взгляд на дерево объяснял почему: несмотря на то, что Майка на дереве больше не было, оружие осталось там — ремешок болтался недалеко от той ветки, откуда он свалился.

— Расслабьтесь. Мы в одной команде, — голос раздался ближе.

Майк осторожно перевернулся и принял сидячее положение, зашипев, когда сместилось бедро. _Это был ещё один пункт в списке его ранений._ Женщина, стоявшая перед ним, была примерно его возраста, у неё были тёмные волос, карие глаза, а в подтверждение её слов, на руке у неё была такая же как и у него зелёная лента.

— Какое облегчение. Мне бы не хотелось быть поверженным так рано. Я напортачил с камуфляжем, — в последнем замечании сквозил сарказм, и он махнул на свои не очень хорошо скомбинированные коричневые штаны и майку.

— Ох. Даже мастерство проигрывает падению с дерева. Вы в порядке?

Она подошла на шаг ближе, желая осмотреть его повреждения, но Майк отмахнулся от неё.

— Да. Это пустяк. Я просто чертовски измотан и по правде остался бы где-нибудь на земле и вздремнул.

— Отличный план, — рассмеялась она, — кроме того, что он почти гарантирует, что в вас попадут.

Майк глянул на своё оружие, что всё ещё висело на ветке дерева и вздохнул.

— Без оружия в меня и так, и так попадут. И я точно не буду пытаться взобраться туда снова.

Женщина хмыкнула и внимательно осмотрела окрестности.

— Чисто, — вложив в руку Майка своё оружие, она подошла к дереву и начала взбираться на него, добравшись до нужной ветки всего за пару быстрых рывков.

— Чёрт, — с благодарностью промолвил Майк. — Я даже не могу двигаться так быстро без часу сна.

Он воспользовался возможностью посмотреть спуск, массируя ноющие ноги. Женщина спрыгнула вниз с оружием в руке, передёрнула плечами.

— Я часто лазила по деревьям в парке, когда была ребёнком. Это было единственным в чём я могла превзойти своего брата, — они поменялись оружием.

Майк подождал, когда они оба закинут ружье за плечо и протянул руку.

— Майк Хэндсон. И спасибо.

Женщина вернула рукопожатие.

— Джо Мартинез. Без проблем, — она помедлила. — Что тебя так утомило? Долгие часы?

Майк усмехнулся.

— Нет, хотелось бы что это было так, и кофе бы справилось с этим. Моя жена родила второго месяц назад, и он всё ещё не спит ночами, а у старшего простуда. Я и забыл, как выглядит моя кровать.

— О, — Джо сочувственно улыбнулась. — Не самое лучшее время для командного задания по поднятию духа с помощью пейнтбола, да?

— Есть ли вообще для этого лучшее время? — из-за полученных ушибов у Майка сильнее начала болеть голова. — Но да. Я немного не в форме.

— Я думаю, это значит, мы должны держаться вместе, — Джо улыбнулась. — Я прикрою твою спину. Сейчас же я предлагаю двигаться вперёд, пока нас не разукрасили красной краской.

— Хорошо, — любой план, не включающий в себя попадание чёртовых маленьких пулек, звучал отлично. Он огляделся. — Куда?

— Дерево было хорошей идеей для снайперских выстрелов, но если бы тебя заметили, ты бы не выбрался без повреждений. Я видела пару кустов рядом с озером, там, — Джо махнула вправо. Улыбаясь, она добавила: — Я как раз направлялась туда, когда услышала тебя.

— Да, хорошо. Я понял. Кусты — это хорошо, больше никаких деревьев, — Майк помассировал бок. — У тебя случайно нет ибупрофена? Я...

— Шшш! — Джо махнула рукой, чтобы он замолчал.

И Майк замолчал, внимательно прислушиваясь. Спустя пару секунд он тоже услышал приглушенные голоса, что шли в их сторону. Иногда был слышан хруст веток. Кто-то приближался, и когда Майк и Джо поймут, за которую команду играют новоприбывшие, из-за открытой местности на которой они находились, будет уже слишком поздно.

Майк глянул в сторону Джо, та ответила ему кивком. И они оба быстро направились в сторону озера.

Четверть мили спустя Майк нырнул в огромный куст, рядом с водоёмом.

— Осторожно — камни, — предупредила его Джо, приземляясь рядом.

— Пусть у меня ещё будет пара ушибов, если это значит, что мы можем раскрасить парочку. Я в деле, — Майк замолк. — Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Но я хочу одержать победу.

— Да? Тогда следи за ними, — Джо отодвинула пару веток, чтобы улучшить обзор. — Придя домой расскажешь детям, как на работе подстрелил шайку плохих парней.

Майк хмыкнул.

— Не думаю что моя жена согласится назвать это «работой». Почти уверен, она хотела поменяться со мной местами сегодня утром.

— Как её зовут?

— Карен, — Майк отодвинул пару веток, очищая поле для наблюдения и прицела. — А что насчёт тебя? Супруг? Дети?

— Жених — Шон. Детей нет. У нас слишком загруженный график для этого, но... может когда-нибудь.

Тут раздался хруст и они оба: и Джо, и Майк — тут же замолчали.

Это была белка.

— Так, — сказала Джо. — Нам нужно сосредоточиться.

Они сидели притаившись в кустах ещё двадцать минут, иногда выглядывая. Сидеть на корточках стало очень неудобно, а пара веток упирались Майку затылок, не давая ему заснуть.

Где-то на двадцать первой минуте они снова услышали хруст. Хруст от человеческих ботинок. Майк толкнул Джо в плечо, указывая на пятерых людей с синей повязкой на плече, как только те оказались в поле зрения. Они были не в зоне прицела, но подходили всё ближе.

— Я возьму двоих справа, а ты возьмёшь двоих слева, хорошо? — шепнул Майк.

— Затем мы выпрыгнем и используем замешательство последнего как оружие против него, — Джо подняла ружьё.

— Затем — бежим, — Майк хрустнул костяшками пальцев, при этом внимательно наблюдая за группой. — Насчёт три?

Джо кивнула.

— Один.

— Два.

_— Три._

Они оба сделали серию удачных выстрелов. Майк выбил из строя первого двумя попаданиями в грудь, второго — одним попаданием в колено. Майк выбрался из кустов и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Джо следует за ним.

Но та уже была впереди.

— _Последний,_ — прошептала она.

Другая группа начала атаку, обнаружив их местоположение.

Майк увернулся от одного, но споткнулся о второй, который испачкал его ботинки. Он вздохнул. Прицелившись в последний раз в того, кто был по середине (попал в руку), Майк побежал.

Какое-то время он петлял, обходя стороной деревья и избегая выстрелов краской. Он всё ещё мог слышать, как синяя команда перекликается между собой, но всё тише и тише. Или они не преследовали его, или замедлились. Но он оторвался.

Когда Майк наконец перестал слышать «плохих парней», он остановился. Изучив окрестности, он хмыкнул. Не то, чтобы он ожидал, что он и Джо останутся вместе после адского марафона, но он был разочарован тем фактом, что её не было поблизости. Он усмехнулся таким мыслям, но тут же осознал, что у него проблемы похуже, чем эта: он был снова в лесу один, а синяя команда ходила группами по пять человек.

День будет долгим.

 

**2013**

Майк был очень взволнован, ведь ему назначили нового партнера. Он беспокоился, что это из-за того, что его бывший партнёр ушёл на пенсию, а не, скажем, был подстрелен, от чего правда легче не становилось. Научиться доверять чужаку и зависеть от него было тяжело.

— Рада познакомься с тобой тогда, когда ты не падаешь с деревьев.

Майк обернулся и заулыбался, заметив знакомое лицо. _Джо Мартинез._

— Ух ты, что ты здесь делаешь?

Джо тоже заулыбалась.

— Кажется я твой новый партнёр.

Что может быть не так уж и плохо.


End file.
